Nada fácil
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero aun así decidieron seguir ese camino. Criar un bebé era un trabajo duro, por más consejos y ayuda que recibieran, sólo lo aprenderían por sí mismos y era algo por lo que, tanto Dohko como Shion, estaban dispuestos a pasar. Después de todo, Mu no tenía la culpa de que ellos apenas estuvieran aprendiendo a ser una familia. Shion/Dohko. AU.
En vez de actualizar, vengo con algo nuevo, oh sí.

Hola, qué tal. Aquí traigo una pareja del bien(? o al menos que yo amo mucho. Me encanta escribir de Dohko y Shion, Son tan lindos me hacen sentir romántica. Este fanfic será pequeño. Unos 30 momentos de los muchachos criando a Mu, así que empezará siendo un bebé y luego irá creciendo. Para los que lean mi otro fanfic _Locus Amoenus_ –que pronto actualizaré, en serio–, les diré que este fanfic entra dentro de ese mismo universo. Por lo tanto aparecerán los muchachos y habrá algún momento mágico de Kardia conociendo a Mu y me da mucha gracia personalmente.

No tengo mucho para decir. Disfrútenlo. Dohko/Shion, Mu-chan kawaii. Cosas gays, inexperiencia maternal, adolescentes con problemas(? y más.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenecen, son de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

01: Mañanas.

No quería abrir los ojos, de verdad no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

El incesante pitido del despertador no se pararía solo. Ya lo había estado ignorando durante unos quince minutos o eso calculaba. Nadie iría a apagar el maldito aparato, sabía que a esa hora no había nadie en su casa que lo hiciera, y si lo hubiera seguro ya lo habrían despertarlo. Además, junto con ese molesto ruido, se sumó otro sonido que al instante reconoció.

Shion levantó con pereza su cara de la almohada y se quejó al hacerlo. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? ¿Una hora corrida quizá? Posiblemente desde la última vez que se levantó, sí. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras se limpiaba los restos de baba que le quedaron en la cara. Por más que le resultara asqueroso, no lo notaba, se acostaba a dormir tan agotado que hasta roncaba con la boca abierta o eso le decían. Cuando se sentó en la cama notó que efectivamente estaba solo. ¿Eran casi las nueve y media de la mañana? En otra época, ese horario le habría parecido normal para levantarse, pero ahora estaba tan casado que sintió que era de madrugada.

Luego de refregarse la cara con las manos un poco más, fue que se levantó. Caminó sólo un par de pasos hacia la cuna que estaba junto a su cama y miró al causante del llanto, el cual lo había obligado a levantarse inevitablemente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mu? —preguntó mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomar al bebé. Ya tenía más de un mes, pero dudaba que alguna vez dejara de verlo tan chiquito y frágil, por más que creciera. Lo acunó en sus brazos para intentar calmarlo—. Te habías logrado dormir, ¿qué te despertó?

El bebé no le contestaría, pero Shion suponía que algún día lo haría cuando menos se lo espere y prefería hablarle con normalidad. Nada de sobrenombres o voces extrañas. Quería que Mu se acostumbrara a su tono habitual, los encargados de traumar al niño hablándole extraño eran otros.

—No quieres estar en la cuna, tampoco quieres comer y no estás sucio —comenzó a enumerar las posibles causas del llanto del pequeño, sin encontrar razón aparente para que esté mal—. Parece que sólo quieres que te tenga en brazos todo el día.

Shion alejó un momento al niño de sí, para verlo de frente, y el infante pareció llorar con más fuerza, haciendo que volviera a ponerlo como estaba.

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! —dijo como si el bebé pudiera comprenderlo y una parte de él creía que sí, porque el llanto parecía cesar un poco sólo porque lo tuviera abrazado contra su cuerpo.

Mu se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras Shion se mecía sobre sus pies, esperando que el niño deje de llorar. Dejó la cabeza del pequeño recostada contra su hombro y cada vez oyó menos quejidos del pequeño bebé. Suspiró con alivio y cansancio. No entendía aún varias cosas de los bebés, estaba aprendiendo mucho a través de Mu, y otras definitivamente le sorprendían demasiado.

Los pies le dolieron de estar parado columpiándose de un lado al otro y decidió sentarse mientras Mu dormía. Gran error. Apenas tocó la cama, el llanto estridente se disparó en su oído, cosa que lo obligó a levantarse nuevamente.

—¡No entiendo cómo haces para notarlo! —mencionó bastante impresionado porque aún no se acostumbraba a ese detalle.

A Mu no le gustaba que él se quedara sentado en algún lugar mientras lo tenía en brazos y lloraba. Quería que Shion estuviera parado o meciéndose como hacía ahora. No tenía idea cómo el niño notaba la diferencia, pero lo hacía de todas formas.

Siguió llorando un rato más y Shion creyó que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Adoraba a Mu, sólo que a veces la paciencia se le comenzaba a agotar y tenía ganas de dejarlo en su cuna solo para que llore hasta hartarse, pero no tenía la maldad suficiente para ceder su egoísta impulso e incluso se reprendía por tenerlo. Es que a veces le eran increíbles algunas situaciones y demasiado ilógicas para su razonamiento. _《Es un bebé, no hay que tener lógica, sólo paciencia》_ recordó algunas de las palabras que le dijo su padre cuando Mu llegó y Shion era muy inexperto cuidándolo. De hecho, aún lo era. Había tenido una hermana, pero nunca experimentó algo similar cuando cuidó de Yuzuriha.

 _《Eso te buscas por tener un hijo tan joven》_ Hakurei no era el mejor ejemplo y, según Shion, no tenía ninguna autoridad moral para decirle a él qué hacía mal y qué no con su vida. Al menos eso siempre le decía cuando discutían.

Se quedó de pie bostezando y volteó un poco la cabeza para observar al niño. Ya no lloraba, y hasta parecía tranquilo. Un milagro que sólo él podría lograr, o al menos eso decían en su casa. Por lo general era un bebé tranquilo, pero cuando Mu comenzaba a llorar pocas cosas podían calmarlo. El médico tuvo que darle la explicación de que los bebés, antes de nacer, están muy cómodos y en un ambiente estable para ellos; pero cuando apenas salen al mundo exterior se tienen que acostumbrar a muchos cambios, se sienten desprotegidos y lloran sin razón aparente porque quieren llamar la atención. Así que no tenía que tener reparo en abrazarlo y mimarlo, porque él buscaría, a través de llanto, estar cerca del calor u olor de sus padres para tranquilizarse.

—Si nos acostamos juntos, ¿prometes no llorar y dejarme dormir un rato más? —El bebé no contestó a su pregunta ni hizo nada que le indicara que le prestaba atención, pero Shion tuvo la ligera sensación de que funcionaría esta vez.

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo, fue recostándose contra el respaldo de la cama, sin querer hacer movimientos bruscos que alteraran al bebé. Estaba funcionando. Unas cuantas almohadas en su espalda le permitieron acostarse medio inclinado y colocó a Mu sobre su pecho. El pequeño dormía con una tranquilidad que le asombró, pero estaba seguro que si lo dejaba en la cuna lloraría de nuevo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía la impresión de que se había acostado con el bebé así la última vez que lo calmó después de que llorara, pero ahora que despertó el pequeño estaba en su cuna. Seguramente Dohko lo habría dejado ahí antes de irse para que él pudiera dormir más cómodo. Sonrió, agradecido por la buena intención, la cual no duró más de una hora en la que el niño se despertó y lo llamó a gritos. Abrazó a su pequeño hijo, con algo de temor de que se le cayera para algún costado sin que lo notara, y sintió que acabaría durmiéndose también. Sólo una hora más y se levantaría. Aún tenía tanto que hacer, pero ni siquiera vio la necesidad de poner despertador. Mu se encargaría de despertarlo en un rato cuando tuviera hambre, sabía que pronto sería su horario de comer y, aunque tampoco entendía cómo, el niño también lo sabía.

.

02: Desayuno.

El sonido del microondas lo alertó y despertó de su breve letargo. Shion sacudió la cabeza un instante para despabilarse. Se había quedado dormido sentado en la mesa de la cocina, supo que había sido un exacto minuto con veinte segundos porque eso fue el tiempo que le puso al microondas para calentarse una taza de café y acabó durmiéndose mientras esperaba. Había tenido una agradable siesta de cuarenta minutos con su hijo y, por más difícil de creer que fuera, el niño no lo despertó esta vez, fue el teléfono. Creyó que sería algo importante, por eso contestó, y acabó mandando al diablo a una empleada de una empresa de telefónica, quien le preguntaba si no estaba interesado en adquirir un súper descuento en el paquete de internet y llamadas que estaban ofreciendo. Se sintió mal después por la chica porque no era su culpa que el llevaba hacía un largo tiempo durmiendo sólo tres horas por día, pero ya estaba muy irritado.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, sintiendo el amargo y reparador líquido quemarle el esófago. Justo lo que necesitaba para despertarse por completo. Agarró un pedazo de pizza fría, que había quedado de la noche anterior, y se la fue comiendo hasta el cuarto. ¿Qué? No era un desayuno raro, estaba delicioso y no pensaba prepararse nada de comer.

No podía explicarlo con mucho detalle, pero básicamente el estar con sueño le quitaba las ganas de cualquier cosa. El causante de su vigilia estaba dormido en su propia cama y Shion casi se rió viendo lo diminuto que era Mu en esa gran cama de dos plazas. El pequeño dormía boca arriba, con todas sus extremidades estiradas y la cabeza tirada a un lado. Estaba tan pacífico y tranquilo. Si Hakurei estuviera ahí, seguro insistiría en tomarle una foto. Su padre tenía mucho cariño por Mu, por no decir que estaba obsesionado con su nieto, y se afanaba diciendo que sería igual de guapo que él. Shion lo dejaba hablar tranquilo, no ganaba nada contradiciéndolo.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta una silla que había junto a la cama. Por suerte, la habitación era lo bastante grande para que entraran todos los muebles y aún quedara espacio. Bastante cómodo, aunque ahora estaba desordenada, con la cama deshecha, cosas del bebé por todos lados, ropa de toda clase, juguetes, pañales. Un poco le irritaba ver tanto alboroto, pero aún no se sentía con fuerzas de arreglarlo, quizá en un rato más. Dejó la taza de café en la mesita de noche y tomó su celular. Estaba sin sonido desde que esa mujer llamó, porque se molestó tanto que no quería atender a nadie más. Una llamada perdida de su padre, algunos mensajes del grupo familiar y nada importante general, lo único que le sorprendió fue ver que tenía un mensaje de Dohko.

 _"¿Cómo va todo? Espero no haberte despertado."_ Decía el mensaje y una sonrisa tonta se le escapó de los labios. Sabía que Dohko ahora estaría en la universidad y luego tendría que entrar a trabajar, pero seguía pareciéndole tierno que esté pendiente de ellos. No tenía más de diez minutos de haber sido enviado, quizá también andaría tomándose un café.

 _"No te preocupes"_ comenzó a escribirle para contestar _"Mu ya se encargó de eso y también una promotora por teléfono. Todo está bien, estaba desayunando algo. Logré que igual se durmiera"_.

Mordió otro pedazo de la pizza que aún sostenía con su mano libre y envió el mensaje. Se tiró contra el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose extraño. Quizá sonara sin sentido, pero creía que hacía mucho no salía de su casa y eso le parecía bastante sorprendente. El tiempo se le estaba pasando de una forma rápida, y a la vez lenta. Sentía que hacía muchas cosas en el día, por lo que terminaba agotado, pero a la vez no era tanto. Estaba algo desestabilizado desde la llegada de Mu y le costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida. Quería volver a estudiar pronto y buscar un trabajo porque no planeaba cuidar del bebé para siempre. Aún era pequeño para dejarlo solo, pero cuando creciera tenía que seguir muchas cosas que dejó pendientes.

El teléfono le vibró en su mano derecha y volvió la vista al aparato.

 _"Jaja, tienes todo controlado"_ leyó la primera línea del texto y bufó por lo bajo. Ojalá tuviera todo bajo control, pensó Shion, pero no veía más que caos por todos lados. _"Espero que no estés comiendo nada de chatarra, tienes que alimentarte bien y ser una buena mamá oveja"._

Ese último comentario le hizo sacar un tic en el ojo. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que no lo llame así? Sólo pretendía molestarlo y evidentemente lo lograba, aunque antes le ponía peor. Miró el resto de pizza en sus manos y acabó de comérsela con más gusto aún, para luego escribir:

 _"Por decir eso, ahora me comeré toda la pizza que quedó"_. Posiblemente lo hiciera, aunque no había mucho en realidad. La contestación no tardó en llegar.

 _"Está bien, supuse que lo harías, pero no te andes excediendo. Cada vez estás más cansado"._

Claro, lo había notado evidentemente. La cara de muerto que cargaba a diario no era muy disimulable que digamos, pero no era el único así.

 _"Es normal, tú también lo estás y hasta peor que yo"_. Pensó por un momento que Dohko también sufría de los inconvenientes para dormir, además de que igualmente tenía que salir y ni una siesta podía dormirse. A veces no entendía cómo aguantaba.

 _"Vale la pena"_ Esa parte del mensaje le hizo sacar una sonrisa, demasiado contento. _"Me voy que se me pasa la hora, nos vemos después. Te quiero"_.

Una boba sonrisa se formó en rostro mientras contestaba.

 _"Y yo a ti"_.

Miró a su pequeño hijo durmiendo muy tranquilo en la cama. Sí, Dohko tenía razón. Valía totalmente la pena aguantar todo eso. Aunque por suerte no estaba solo, porque no estaba seguro si lo lograría de la misma forma.

.

03: Tardes.

¡Otra vez se había equivocado! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto recordar el funcionamiento de la lavadora? La realidad es que no lo olvidaba, sino que cuando utilizaba ese aparato su mente estaba en cualquier lado y no prestaba atención mientras presionaba los botones. Aunque Shion sabía que llevaba un tiempo distraído con todo, desde antes que estuviera Mu y sobre todo ahora que lo tenía ahí con él. Luego de que logró reprogramar el condenado aparato como quería, fue que volvió a su habitación.

No le gustaba esta situación. Shion estaba acostumbrado a hacer montones de cosas diariamente y esto de tener que quedarse era algo difícil para él. Ya se encontraba sin nada para hacer. En la medida de lo posible, en la medida en que Mu no le exigía atención mejor dicho, iba ordenando y limpiando un poco el desorden que no tenía idea cómo se formaba. Él trataba de mantener las cosas en su lugar, pero inexplicablemente volvía a ser un desastre. No le gustaban los deberes hogareños, pero los hacía igual. Era pésimo cocinando, pero de todas formas se esforzaba. A veces perdía la paciencia con su hijo, pero lo quería tanto que no podía enojarse con él. Además, ¿por qué iba a molestarse? Si sólo hacía cosas que eran normales para un recién nacido.

Se acercó a la cuna donde Mu se encontraba despierto, pero estaba muy tranquilo. Normalmente, en las tardes el bebé solía despertarse, pero casi no se quejaba. Sus problemas radicaban más a la hora del sueño. Shion se apoyó en los barandales de la cuna y ahí fue que los ojos de pequeño se posaron en él. Mu hizo un par de ruidos que no supo identificar mientras estiraba una mano hacia él y sonría levemente.

¿Cómo podría enojarse con un ser tan encantador? Jamás podría. Shion tomó en brazos a su hijo, sin poder contener las ganas de cargarlo.

—¿Otra vez no quieres dormir? —dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño, quien lo miraba atentamente—. Si te vas a quedar despierto ahora, deberías dejarme dormir de noche, ¿sabes?

Le sonrió al niño mientras hablaba y lo vio mover su boca haciendo otra clase de sonidos. No tenía ni fuerza para andar solo, tampoco se le habían definido del todo los ojos y ni siquiera sonreía bien. Era tan chiquito. Pero Shion inexplicablemente sentía que Mu entendía cuando hablaba o al menos sabía interpretar los diferentes tonos de su voz. Dohko se reía, diciendo que seguro él pensaba eso porque su instinto maternal se lo decía. Lo golpearía de nuevo la próxima vez que dijera eso. Aunque en cierta forma, sabía que compartía un lazo especial con el niño, pero quizá también se debiera a que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

A la persona que más veía diariamente era a él, seguido de Dohko. Por lo que Mu se había acostumbrado demasiado a Shion y lo buscaba para todo. Incluso intentaba sonreír cada vez que lo veía, cosa que le hacía derretirse por dentro. Quizás exageraba un poco, pero se sentía mucho más movilizado desde que tenía a ese pequeño con él, con las emociones a flor de piel y no era algo que le molestara realmente.

—¿Estás aburrido? —preguntó, viendo que el bebé hacía un movimiento mínimo con su boca—. Yo también lo estoy.

En ese momento, una idea le cruzó por la mente y sonrió sagaz. Dejó al niño sobre la cama y fue a buscar algo de ropa. Se cambió con una rapidez extrema, para luego vestir adecuadamente a Mu también.

—Iremos de paseo —anunció levantando al pequeño.

La tarde estaba muy bonita, con un cálido ambiente primaveral, por lo que le pareció propicio ir a caminar. Había salido muy pocas veces con Mu, la mayoría acompañado por alguien de su familia, pero no recordaba una vez haberlo hecho solo. Era una buena oportunidad. Le ayudaría a despejarse de tanto estar encerrado y daría una divertida caminata.

Envolvió al niño en una manta y lo llevó en sus brazos. Pensaba relativamente poco, por lo que no le molestaba llevarlo cargando. Llevar un carro o alguna cosa extra se le hacía mucho e innecesario trabajo. Sólo sería una vuelta, además el vecindario donde vivían era muy tranquilo y hasta había un parque pequeño cerca. Más bien era una plazoleta o eso pensó cuando caminó hasta allí con Mu. El pequeño se movía un poco en sus brazos, atento y expectante a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

—Ya llegamos —Se sentó en una pequeña banca que encontró y acomodó al niño en sus piernas—. Hace más calor del que creí, pero está bien así.

Hacía un largo tiempo que se había acostumbrado a hablarle al bebé y no lo dejaría de hacer por más que estuviera en la calle. Al principio creyó que era un consejo algo inútil, si después de todo no le contestaría aún y era demasiado chiquito para entender a qué podría estarse refiriendo; pero sin darse cuenta había tomado como hábito hablar con Mu.

Lo miró detenidamente, percibiendo que su hijo no le sacaba la mirada de encima. Shion sólo comenzó a jugarle, haciendo muecas raras y algo extrañas, cosa que hizo sonreír al pequeño y a él también. No notó que quizás era un poco extraño todo lo que hacía, pero cuando jugaba con el niño se olvidaba de lo que le pasaba alrededor.

La presencia de un perro cerca de él llamó su atención. Era un dachshund pequeño, negro y lo reconocía como vulgarmente se lo llamaba: perro salchicha. El animal corrió emocionado sin motivo alrededor de él y hasta saltó junto a sus pies, como si le pidiera que jugara o quién sabe qué.

—Lo siento —pronunció una mujer que se acercó de pronto y tomó al pequeño perro—. Se escapó sin que me diera cuenta, lamento si te molestó.

—No, está bien —dijo mientras acomodaba mejor en sus brazos a Mu, quien ni siquiera se había alterado, parecía incluso un poco curioso por lo que estaba pasando—. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

—Qué bebé tan lindo —comentó ella con una sonrisa inclinándose levemente para verlo mejor—. ¿Es su hermanito?

—No —dijo después de unos instantes. Por dentro todavía no tenía el hábito adecuado y las palabras le salían algo lentas—. Es mi hijo, se llama Mu.

—Oh, qué adorable. Disculpa, es que te ves tan joven y pensé que…

—Lo sé, no tiene que disculparse —habló con sinceridad. Ya sabía que su edad quizá no era la prospera para tener familia, pero ya estaba hecho y poco a poco se iba acostumbrando. Así que no le parecía tan anormal que tal vez pensaran que Mu era su hermano u otro tipo de familiar.

—De acuerdo, pásenla bien y felicidades —mencionó la mujer despidiéndose con su perro y Shion asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Nunca había sido de hablar en exceso, pero quizá tantos días encerrado lo estaban haciendo olvidar hasta cómo mantener una conversación.

Suspiró un segundo, pensando que posiblemente exageraba. Pasar de estar siempre tan activo a permanecer horas dentro de su casa no era algo fácil de llevar. Estuvo un rato más jugando con su hijo ahí, hasta que sintió un poco más fresco el ambiente. Se levantó dispuesto a volver con Mu, pero una voz ajena a ellos los detuvo. No disimuló su asombro cuando Dohko se acercó a ellos, quien ya había vuelto y los vio ahí de casualidad.

.

04: Cena.

—Vamos, algo tienes que comer —insistió Dohko nuevamente.

—Te dije que no tengo hambre —Shion volvió a repetirle, ya algo cansado de esa conversación—. No tengo ganas, prefiero irme a dormir, puedes cenar tú sin mí.

—No tienes hambre porque te la pasaste todo el día comiendo cualquier cosa.

—¿En qué momento me convertí yo en tu hijo? —comentó alzando una ceja, sin saber si reírse o golpear a Dohko—. Te recuerdo que él está en la habitación.

—Seguramente Mu no haría tanto problema.

—Por supuesto que no, si cada vez que tiene hambre no para de llorar —En ese momento recordó que pronto sería la hora de darle de comer al ansioso bebé, quien si no se haría notar a gritos muy pronto.

Una pequeña caricia sobre su rostro le llamó la atención. Dohko le colocó la mano en la mejilla y lo miró con una mezcla extraña de preocupación y seriedad. Últimamente observaba a Shion demasiado descuidado consigo mismo, cosa que lo llevaba a pensar si habían tomado la mejor de las decisiones.

—No quiero que te descuides —admitió y Shion le miró sorprendido, para luego sonreírle.

—Yo no soy el único aquí que está esforzándose de más —Llevó su propia mano sobre la de Dohko, que aún permanecía su cara y la rozó con suavidad—. Estamos en esto juntos, ¿lo olvidaste?

No, claro que no lo había olvidado, sólo que no quería que el otro malogre su salud. Era difícil, sin embargo. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a ese ritmo nuevo, era demasiado pronto y todavía no estaban habituados a convivir juntos, compartir una vida plena de pareja y menos un bebé. Habían elegido que así fuera, pero no por eso era menos difícil.

Ambos compartieron un beso en ese instante, dulce y reconfortante, como un trago del agua más fresca y deliciosa proveniente de un oasis perdido. Aquel beso tenía un sabor único, anhelado, que los hacía incapaces de separarse y en lo único que pensaban era en obtener más de ese goce proporcionado la persona amada. La necesidad de estar juntos les invadió, abrazándose casi sin darse cuenta. Dohko dejó que sus manos estrecharan el cuerpo de Shion contra el suyo y, cuando comenzaba a disfrutar las caricias que le estaba brindando en el cabello, se separó de una forma demasiado súbita.

—Aún no le di su comida a Mu —dijo Shion con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se sorprendiera de lo que acababa de acordarse.

Dohko tuvo que darse un minuto para salir de su estupor y luego le sonrió. En parte, le enternecía lo preocupado que siempre estaba Shion por su pequeño hijo, pero no iba a negar que cierta frustración lo invadió en ese instante. Posiblemente exageraba, pero se sentía incapaz de recordar la última vez que estuvo así de a gusto con Shion. No era sencillo encontrar algún momento porque en el día se veían poco y a la noche ambos acababan muy cansados. Creyó que sería una situación momentánea y eso esperaba, si no tendría que pensar en otra cosa. Mu aún era muy chiquito, cuando creciera asumía que la situación también mutaría y ellos ya estarían más habituados a esa vida que eligieron.

—Yo lo haré —sentenció Dohko—. Tú ve a descansar y luego te sigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Una mueca un tanto dudosa atravesó su rostro—. ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo? Mira que si lo descuidas un segundo puede…

—Ya tranquila, mamá oveja —lo interrumpió—. Controla tus instintos.

—¡Deja de decirme así!

—¿Por qué? Suena lindo.

Dohko rió un momento mientras Shion lo veía molesto, refunfuñando algún insulto. Acabó aceptando, por más enojado que se sintiera. Ambos fueron hasta el cuarto y vieron a Mu en su cuna. El bebé se mordía la mano con sus encías desdentadas, haciendo algunos quejidos incómodos y con una expresión que sólo podía significar que tenía hambre. Al menos aún no había llorado, pero llegaron justo a tiempo.

Con cuidado, sacaron al bebé de la cuna y Shion miró a Dohko con cierta duda. No es que no confiara en él, sólo que aún le costaba aceptar y delegar las tareas referidas a Mu. Desde hacía un tiempo venía ocupándose él de la mayoría de las tareas, además de que era quien pasaba más tiempo junto al niño; tanto así que la idea de dejarlo en manos de alguien más le preocupaba, por más que esa persona fuera el otro padre del pequeño. No pensaba admitir esto, porque no quería ser llamado de nuevo por ese molesto mote, pero a veces creía que Dohko tenía razón cuando se lo decía.

Por su parte, tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír divertido viendo la cara de Shion. No quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo. Dohko cargó a Mu en sus brazos y el niño le escudriñó de forma tal que hasta parecía reconocerlo, o esa impresión le dio.

—Ya volvemos, _mamá_ —dijo intentando relajar el ambiente mirando al pequeño y luego a Shion, quien no se encontraba para nada conforme. No era su culpa, era muy divertido molestarlo con eso—. Tú descansa mientras tanto.

—¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? ¿No quieres que vaya también? Para mí no es problema, no estoy tan cansado y…

—¿No confías en mí? —Esa era, como la llamó en aquel instante, la carta del triunfo. Shion guardó silencio para luego suspirar resignado. Estaba derrotado y lo sabía.

—No es eso…

—Ya relájate, Shion —reiteró con confianza—. Si tenemos algún problema, te avisaré. No es como si la habitación quedara muy lejos de la cocina.

Eso era cierto y no podía negarlo. Con un gran esfuerzo, se tragó todos los argumentos que pudiera decir y aceptó irse a dormir primero. De hecho no soportaba el sueño y cuando vio la cama frente a él sólo pensó en que quería dormir un día entero. Sin embargo, al encontrarse solo, Shion no dejó de sentirse preocupado de no estar en esa cocina. Confiaba en Dohko, claro que sí, sólo que tenía la mala costumbre de creer que si él mismo no hacía las cosas no estarían bien hechas. Algo realmente horrible, pero esta vez se contendría. Sabía que su mal hábito sólo estaba potenciado porque era Mu de quien hablaba, pero por más que se muriera de ganas de levantarse e ir, no lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos, auto-convenciéndose de que exageraba y que dentro de unos minutos ellos volverían sin que nada haya pasado. Sí, seguramente sería así.

Sin embargo, en la cocina, Dohko se debatía tratando de recordar cómo era ese asunto de preparar biberones. Las veces que lo había hecho fue junto a Shion, quien era bastante terco como para dejar que le ayude y ahora tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra para que su memoria no le fallara. Dejó a Mu dentro del coche que usaba para pasear, el cual había quedado en ese lugar para su nueva suerte, y se arremangó la camisa dispuesto a hacer el trabajo.

Estuvo un par de minutos leyendo las indicaciones de la leche en polvo para bebés y, cuando se convenció de que no era tan difícil, prosiguió.

Se detuvo un segundo antes de agarrar el biberón. ¿Tendría que prepararlo y luego ponerlo a calentar? ¿El microondas estaría bien? No, no recordaba haber visto algo similar. Tal vez en una olla. O quizá calentara el agua y luego la tenía que echar en el recipiente con el polvo. ¿Cómo lo hacía Shion? Dohko tuvo el impulso de ir a buscarlo, pero se contuvo. Dijo que lo haría él y así sería, no iba ir a buscarlo después de tanto que estuvo insistiéndole. Además, Mu también era su hijo y se supone que debía hacer estas cosas. Observó al bebé, quién lo miraba expectante y con una carita de tristeza que sólo logró colocarle más presión.

Lo lograría, claro que sí. Dohko trabajaba mucho mejor bajo cierta exigencia y lo sabía. Se decidió por la opción más fácil y lógica. Calentó primero el agua, excediéndose con la temperatura sin querer y creyendo que seguro Mu se quemaría si bebía algo así. Tuvo un par de intentos más hasta lograr una temperatura tibia y apropiada, quemándose un par de veces en el proceso. Luego vino la disyuntiva de cuántas cucharadas de leche en polvo debía usar. Tuvo que volver a leer el envase hasta decidirse por cinco.

Batió un poco el contenido y creyó que así estaría bien, se veía como leche al menos. Cuando fue a dársela a Mu le pareció que éste le miró con los ojitos brillantes y ansiosos, cosa que le causó bastante gracia. El niño había observado tranquilo todos sus traspiés y ni siquiera lloró, cosa que agradecía enormemente. Quizá Mu no se quejaba porque sabía que eso que hacía era para darle de comer y simplemente tenía que esperar, pero eso quizás era demasiado intrincado.

Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo acomodó de forma que el niño estuviera cómodo para comer y que la leche no le cayera mal. Quizá sonara extraño, pero hasta ese tipo de maña le habían ido descubriendo. Mu apuró todo el contenido mientras Dohko pensaba que era muy útil el instinto de "mamá oveja" y no debería menospreciarlo.

.

05: Noches.

Poco a poco sintió como su consciencia volvía a aflorar. Era como resurgir de entre los muertos, salir de un pozo profundo o de la inmensidad del océano. Sea como fuere, Shion detectó al instante cómo su cerebro volvió a trabajar al instante que sus oídos eran taladrados por un ruido que conocía a la perfección.

Mu estaba llorando y lo había despertado. Por más que sabía que debía levantarse, el letargo provocado por el sueño aún no lo dejaba. No quería levantarse, hasta hace unos segundos estaba durmiendo tan bien, pero el llanto del bebé no cesaría tan fácilmente, lo sabía muy bien. Con extrema dificultad, abrió un poco uno de sus ojos y lo primero que divisó fue a Dohko junto a él. No era capaz de entender cómo podía dormir tranquilo con el bebé gritando tan fuerte. En su opinión, Shion pensaba que Dohko había desarrollado algún instinto que lo inducía al sueño profundo y dormía sin escuchar al pequeño. Lo envidiaba por eso, pero no significara que lo fuera a dejar seguir tan tranquilo. No. Esto era trabajo de ambos y si él iba a estar despierto, no sería el único.

Aún sin poder desligarse de la pereza, Shion estiró el brazo para mover un poco a Dohko, quien tenía la cara pegada en la almohada.

—Dohko —lo llamó con la voz ronca y cansada, hasta que oyó algo parecido a un " _mmh_ " pronunciado a través de las telas. Quizás le hablaba dormido, pero era algo al menos—. Está llorando.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que oyera algo más a parte del llanto que no paraba, instantes en los que creyó que seguramente el otro se había dormido.

—Ya fui… No me toca —Al oír esas escasas palabras, algo ahogadas por ser dichas contra la almohada, Shion volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Anda, ve —pidió nuevamente moviéndolo—. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

— _Yo bien…_ —Seguramente intentó decir "Yo también" pero se le cortó la mitad de la frase. Era obvio que Dohko le hablaba inconsciente y no se levantaría por más que se lo pidiera.

Shion resopló contando hasta diez y al fin se levantó él. Se acercó a la cuna para tomar al bebé entre sus brazos y calmarlo como solía hacer. Todas las noches solía despertarlos. A veces iba Dohko, a veces iba él, a veces los dos juntos. Muchas veces logró quedarse en la cama mientras era Dohko quien iba a consolar al pequeño bebé, pero hoy no había ganado. Lo dejaría pasar. Ambos estaban cansados y exhaustos, era normal, ninguno deseaba levantarse, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

¿Qué sería lo que despertaría a los bebés en las noches? ¿El desamparo de encontrarse solos en un lugar que desconocían y lloraban ansiosos por estar juntos a las personas que le daban seguridad? Sí, seguramente era algo así. Mu era un bebé pequeño después de todo, así que lo veía muy posible. Aun así, Shion quería dormir y estaba que se desmayaba de cansancio. Hizo lo que siempre decidía esas madrugadas de impaciencia donde sabía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para lidiar con las exigencias del niño, en caso de que éstas se volvieran más prolongadas. Se lo llevó a su cama y lo acostó con ellos. Quizá no era la mejor opción, pero sí la más rápida y fácil. Posiblemente no fuera lógico, pero Mu siempre se mostraba más a gusto y relajado cuando dormía en la cama.

Dejó al pequeño justo en medio y Shion se acostó sobre uno de los costados de su cuerpo para verlo. La luz en la habitación era mínima, pero podía ver a la perfección las indescriptibles muecas de su bebé.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿sí? —le susurró al pequeño para luego sonreírle. Acarició el rostro de Mu y se dispuso a colocarse para volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Después no digas que yo soy el que lo consiente —La voz de Dohko le obligó a abrir los ojos, la escuchó bien por más apagada y ronca por el cansancio que sonara.

—¿Estabas despierto? —preguntó, porque no creía muy imposible que ese idiota se hiciera el dormido sólo para obligarlo a levantarse.

—No... —Shion le golpeó débilmente el brazo y eso le hizo sonreír divertido. Bueno, quizá sí se había despertado, pero recién hace un momento estaba más consciente—. Ya, vamos a dormir.

Dohko se acercó un poco más a ellos y estiró su brazo para tocar a Shion, cubriendo también al bebé. Era un abrazo bastante cómodo y protector. Shion no se pudo quejar por más que quisiera, sólo suspiró y se contentó al ver cómo Mu parecía muy relajado ahí, entre medio de los dos, mientras lo abrazaban. No siempre podrían dormir así. El bebé pronto crecería y tenía que acostumbrarse a dormir solo, pero por ahora disfrutarían de esta comodidad.

* * *

Necesito un Mu-chan en mi vida.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A mí, en lo personal, me hace bien este fanfic. Me hacen bien ellos tres como familia y hago lo mejor que puedo. No soy muy romántica ni melosa, de hecho es la primera vez que dos personajes se dicen "Te quiero" en alguno de mis fanfics, aunque fue por un mensaje. No importa, los re amo con todo mi corazón.

En fin. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y nos vemos la próxima, que no estoy segura cuándo será, pero llegará sin duda.

Besitos!


End file.
